Livin' the Rockstar Life
by numb baller
Summary: Jude has finally made her choice of what she wants to do with her life, now she just has to do it. She has a contract in London, but she's unsure of whether she made the right decision to leave Tommy behind.
1. PrefaceWhen In London

**A/N: WATCH OUT FOR SPOILERS! I do NOT, I repeat NOT own Instant Star or any other Canadian Melodrama, however this is a FICTIONAL extension of the show after the series finale. This is not actually what happens, it is just what I think happens. Since this is branching off the show, if you plan to watch it (especially the final episode) then don't read this otherwise it'll give it away.**

Preface

"Ms. Harrison, we will be landing soon, please make sure your seatbelt is fastened."

I woke up from my daydreaming as the flight attendant taped my shoulder. I was amazed I was actually here, in London, getting a fresh start. No more Darius, no more G Major- no more Tommy. I couldn't believe I threw away the love of my life and that was it. But then it hit me. This wasn't the end, it was only the beginning. I had my whole singing career ahead of me.

Who has time for a Romeo?

Chapter 1: When in London

I sighed as the plane slowly descended. I looked out my window to my new home. I didn't know how everything would go here in England. It was obviously different than Canada. First I needed to get used to driving on the left side of the road. I was amazed that when I should be extremely stressed, I was actually listing the trivial things, in my mind of course. I think my body guard would be worried if he saw me talking to myself.

As soon as I stepped out of the terminal, I was mobbed by the paparazzi. Chaos just seemed to follow me everywhere. I made my way through the crowd, basically unaware of where I was going, until I reached outside where the commotion was a million times worse. Obviously the Brits aren't as used to importing rockstars as I thought they would be. Well, I guess that makes sense since rock music was practically invented here.

The flash of the cameras almost blinded me when I _tried _to get to my car. I almost seemed lost until something, or someone, caught my eye.

A little girl, no older than six, was timidly holding an autograph book and a pen. What really grabbed my attention was the tshirt she was wearing. At the top it said "Boyz Attack, Summer Tour '98," and right below it, staring me dead in the face, was a picture of my ex-fiance.

"Excuse me, Miss," the girl asked, not making eye contact, "Where's Tom Quincy?"

I was lost in a flashback of yesterday morning when she spoke. I shook it off as I replied to the girl's question.

"Um, I'm sorry sweetheart. He's not coming."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"But, I can give you the address of his record company, maybe you can send him a letter! He's known not to disappoint a fan!"

"Thank you Jude!"

The girl disappeared back in the crowd, obviously eager to start writing her letter. As she raced away, I remembered how good Tommy was with kids and that he was going to make a great dad someday.

_JUDE! WAKE UP!!_

A little voice in my head made me come back to reality and I figured out something important. No matter where I went, Tommy would follow me, even in spirit. I had to break free from this addiction.

I got into the car and decided I needed to rest, so I leaned against the door as I look out to my new home.


	2. Adjusting

Chapter 2: Adjusting

I walked into my new "bacholorette pad," my eyes wide with awe. I couldn't believe that everything was all ready for me in a day. It was as if the house had been ready for months.

I was suffering from jet lag, so I decided I should take a nap. As I made my way towards my bedroom I passed a bright red phone. This reminded me that I should call Sadie and tell her I reached London safely.

I dialed the familiar numbers and waited for the call to go through.

Well that was weird, the phone was busy. I don't remember Sadie every really calling anyone from home. I just decided to call her later.

I remembered that this house had been vacant before I arrived, so I felt the need to check the cabinets for food. Wow. They even stocked the fridge with all my favorite snacks. So far, London's been really inviting to me.

An unexpected knock at the door startled me. Who would want something from me now? I just got here.

I opened the door to find a delivery man waiting, clipboard in hand.

"A package for a Ms. Harrison?"

"That's me."

"Here you are, and I'll need you to sign for it."

He handed me a tall, thin box after I signed my famous Jude Harrison signature.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" he called over his shoulder as he walked down front steps.

"You too!"

I got to the couch and opened the package. After fighting with the bubble wrap for about five minutes, I found a card that read:

_Dear Jude,_

_We hope you're rocking it out in London! Here's something to help!_

_Things just aren't thesame without you here. We hope you come and visit_

_soon. We need to see your smiling face again! We hope you love your present!_

_ Miss you so much,_

_ Jamie, Sadie, Speed, Zepplin, and Karma_

Wow. Karma even signed the card. They really must be desperate. I started wondering what they could've sent me, so I opened the package.

Lying there was a brand new, glossy red, Fender Stratocaster with a cherry wood finish neck. This had to be the work of Jamie, since he was the only one who knew that this was my dream guitar.

I picked up the guitar right away and plugged it into the amp. I played a few chords and realized it was horrifying out of tune. After I played around with it for a while, I decided to thank them right away.

I got to the phone, redialed the number and waited. Just before the last ring, Sadie picked up.

"Err... Hello?" she sounded extremely out of it and groggy.

"Hey Sadie! Thank you guys so much for the present! Oh yeah, I reached London safely, just so you know."

"Mmhmm... Thank Jamie... Jude, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Whoops. I guess I didn't think about that...

"Uh... no?" I shyfully answered.

"Well, it's 1 AM. I have a big meeting tomorrow for World Instant Star. I need to get some sleep."

"Oh ok. Good night!"

"More like good morning... Oh yeah Jude, I'll call you tomorrow, I need to tell you something important"

"Okay, go to sleep already Sadie."

Then the line disconnected. Maybe I was a little rude, but Sadie's always in a bad mood without her "beauty" sleep.

Then I wondered about what Sadie might want to tell me that's so important. Eh. Whatever it was wasn't important to me right now. Speaking of right now... what time was it here? WHOA! 7 o'clock?! I needed to get some food and some sleep. Even though I just got here, they wanted me at the studio tomorrow morning. I put my guitar back in the bubble wrap for now and looked for something to eat.

I searched the cupboards for something that required no effort. I didn't really plan to find something, but I did. I ended up having a can of soup and a piece of toast.

I walked into my room and stopped. The room was just perfect. Very modern, yet not extravagant. My eyes scanned the room and landed on my wall where there was a seven foot tall poster of my idol, Kirk Cobain. I ran to my queen size bed and jumped up and down on it. London was getting better every single moment. I imagined all the things I would get to do here. Go sight seeing, get my wardrobe done by the greatest designers Europe's ever known, perform for my fans that I never thought I had, and make new British friends. While listing all of these things, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: OK! I was going make this a cliff hanger, I just didn't think it fit. I'm still trying to decide what's going to happen next, but I have a few ideas. The only way I'll get any farther is if you REVIEW!!**


	3. Planning an Unexpected Visit

Chapter 3: Planning an Unexpected Visit

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter long and dramatic. A lot goes on in this chapter and the next. It took me a while to think of a good title.**

I woke up to a ringing sound, which at first I thought I was imagining. After I came back to my senses I got up as realized it was the phone. I sprinted to the familiar red phone and almost knocked it over.

"Hello?" I almost screamed. Wow... I was really out of it.

"Jude, it's Nicolette. Where are you?"

Uh-oh. This couldn't be good.

"Um... What do you mean?"

"You were supposed to be at the studio and hour ago!"

"What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock."

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

"Jude, it's okay, you've gone through a lot of change lately. Take the rest of the day off, but don't let it happen again," she sighed.

"Thank you so much Nicolette! I'll be there bright and early tomorrow!" I knew I was chewing off more than I could swallow.

"Okay Jude, bye." she hung up before I could repsond.

I trudged my way to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I took a scoop and put it in my mouth. I spit it out and it occurred to me that I didn't even pour the milk in. Ugh, what was wrong with me?

I managed to make it through the rest of the morning and I was amazed I could even get myself dressed. I thought I should take advantage of my day off and drive around town.

I called for a chauffer. He arrived within ten minutes and rang the doorbell. I thanked him and ducked into the car.

"Hi! My name's Jude Harrison, I was wondering if you could take me around town and show me some of the places I should be familiar with."

"Hello, my name is Roger. It would be my pleasure to take you around town."

We drove and he chatted about the hotspots in town. He told me where the best restraunts were, where the stores and boutiques were, and showed me the main roads in the neighborhood.

We ended up back at my condo where I invited him inside.

"Oh no, I really must be going. Here's my card in case you need help with anything. Good day Ms. Harrison."

"Please, call me Jude. I don't want formal with my friends."

He smiled a toothy grin and seemed pleased that he was my friend. We said our goodbyes and parted ways.

I got into my apartment and decided to call Sadie. She said she had something important to tell me and I didn't want to put it off any longer.

Just as I reached for the phone, it rang. I hesitated to pick it up at first, but I did anyways.

"Hello, Jude Harrison's lovin' London residence."

"Hey Jude it's Sadie."

"Oh hey Sadie, I was about to call you."

"Yeah sure you were," she added sarcastically.

"Haha. Very funny. So what's up?"

"Um... Jude I need to tell you something."

"Okay Sadie, shoot."

"Well Jude, yesterday someone called."

"Who?"

"Mom."

I froze in shock. My mom? We've barely heard from her since she ran away, eloped with Don, and took all my money. What could she want from Sadie and me?

"Jude? Jude? Are you still there?"

"Er... Y-Yeah. I'm s-still here. What did she want?"

"She said that Don was coming to Vancouver for business and that she wanted to stop by on the way."

"Why would she do that so out of the blue?" I knew she had some alterior motive.

"I don't know, but I told her that you're in London. She sounded upset that you didn't tell her."

"WHAT?! Why would I tell her? All of Canada knew! She left us first! At least I gave a week or two's notice!"

"I know you're upset Jude, but go easy on her. I think she feels a little guilty about it now."

"Ugh. Whatever. Anything else?"

"She wanted you to call her."

Great. This was getting so much better.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later Sadie."

"Okay Jude, I'll talk to you about the plans when they get finalized, bye."

She hung up.

Why in the world would my mom be upset about me chasing my dreams? However, I knew Sadie was right and that I shouldn't be mad at Mom. I chose not to call her right away and get something to eat. It was getting dark and I had a big day tomorrow.

I got into the car that the record label gave me to use and drove to the first restaurant I saw. I managed to get there without hitting anyone considering I was driving on the other side of the road than I was used to.

The restaurant was Italian, my favorite. I stuffed my face, but like a lady, and enjoyed the food too. I payed and then went home.

When I got there, I got ready for bed and practically collapsed in it. I set my alarm for seven in the morning. I was almost unconcious until I realized I didn't call Mom. Oh well. If she could wait more than a year to call, she could wait another day. I fell asleep after I made up my mind to call her tomorrow.

Once again, in the morning I woke up to an unfamiliar sound. It sounded like a buzzing in my head. I rose to conciousness and realized it was my alarm. My hand reached and found the off button. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes, got up, and took a shower. I grabbed a granola bar and darted out the door. I needed to leave early in case I got lost on the way to the studio.

Well, I was right. I totally got lost and had to stop and ask for directions. I was almost at the studio when I stopped at an unexpected red light. I braked as hard as I could, but the car behind me didn't have the best reflexes.

_THUD!_

I was pissed.

I got out, slamming my door shut, and went to approach the sucky driver. I knew this wasn't the lady-like thing to do, but who cares? HE REAR-ENDED ME! As I turned to face the almost-killer of my car, I stopped in my tracks.

Out stepped a tall, skinny but muscular man with dark, medium length, russet colored hair. He was wearing a Nirvana t-shirt, baggy jeans, and Vans. His face was pale, yet friendly and comforting. He approached me with an unreadable face.

"Do you want to explain to me why you stopped without a warning?" His voice was deep, but soothing. His British accent was faint but present.

"U-Um..." I gathered my voice and tried to sound angry,"Well, at least I braked! Maybe if you weren't driving so close behind me, we wouldn't _be _in this situation."

"You know, we could have solved this by now if you didn't give me your atti-"

He was cut off by the honks of cars behind his.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm getting late anyways. Let's forget this ever happened and go on with our lives before they call the cops on us," I pushed.

"Fine. I'm sorry if I damaged your car. I guess I wasn't paying attention. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I really have to get going." I slowly turned and headed back to my car.

"Wait!"

I abrubtly twisted around to look at his grinning face.

"At least tell me your name."

I sighed, "Jude." Then I turned back around and slid into my car not really caring what his name was.

In the rear-view mirror I saw confusion flash over his face.

I continued driving until I reached the parking lot of the studio. I took a deep breath and climbed out of the car.

**A/N: Hmm... I wonder what's going to happen. Well, I know, but do you? I'll give you a hint, Jude's going to meet her new producer. Do you know who it is? You'll never figure it out.**


	4. A Familiar Face

Chapter 4: A Familiar Face

I strode up to the revolving door right outside the studio. I took another deep breath and went in. It was not exactly how I pictured it, but close. It was very stylish, in fact it looked more like a modern spa than a recording studio. The walls were white with a blue tint and the floor was made of dark, polished wood. There was a zen fountain in the center and right in front of it was the receptionist who seemed to be in her early twenties. On either side of her there was a shrub, trimmed in the shape of a cone. Other than that, there wasn't much besides a couple of white, leather couches, placed symmetrically in the room. I walked up to the secretary who hadn't seemed to notice me come in.

"Okay, I'll send your call through to her, please hold." She was busily typing away at her computer.

I cleared my throat to get her attention, and apparently it worked. She looked up. I put a smile on my face and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Jude Harrison. It's my first day recording here."

I held out my hand to her. She looked at it and then just ignored it.

"Jude!" an enthusiastic voice called. It wasn't coming from the receptionist.

I turned to my right to see Nicolette elegantly making her way towards me.

"You're right on time, thank you. I see you've met our secretary, Gwen."

I nodded and took a quick glance at the girl who's name I'd just learnt. She didn't seem to acknowledge me and just kept her eyes on her computer.

"Come Jude, I want you to meet the rest of the staff. Especially your producer."

My producer, crap. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. What Tommy and I had was different from what other artists had. I didn't know if the songs I was going to write would be just as good as all the others.

"Sure, let's go," I replied.

Nicolette led me down a hallway and stopped at a door made out of the same type of wood as the floor. There was a nameplate on it that read "Jude Harrison." She opened the door and I walked in.

There was the studio that I've always dreamed of. It was spacious, trendy (but in a rock kind of way,) and just overall flawless.

"Wow. I-It's...perfect," I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. Take a seat, he'll be here soon."

"Who?"

"Your producer, Jude. Don't forget about him. He's a big part of your career."

"Oh, okay."

I collapsed onto a bean bag and sighed.

"Can I get you some coffee?"

"Oh, no thank you."

"I'll check on you later then."

Nicolette left the room, leaving me to face this alone. What if he was a molestor or an assassin? Ugh, Jude, stop being melodramatic. Just then, there was a knock on my door.

I hesitated, but then managed to say, "Come in."

Finally, the moment I've been dreading.

He came in.

Emotions flooded my brain.

More than anything, I was surprised.

It wasn't a blood-thirsty killer who entered my room, it was a familiar face.

"Welcome to London, Jude!"

I felt a grin spread across my face as I rose to my feet.

It was Chaz Blackburn.

Who would have thought that he would be my producer?

**(A/N: If you don't remember Chaz, watch the episode "All Apologies." He was Tommy's old boy band "friend" I guess you could say.)**

In fact, it was really ironic.

Another Ex-Boyz Attack Member as my producer?

"Chaz?" I choked out.

"Yup, that's right Jude. Here I am."

"That's...unexpected?"

"Ha, yeah. When I found out that you were coming here to record, I convinced Nicky to let me be your producer. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Definitely. Where should we start?"

"Let's start by celebrating!"

I hadn't noticed it before, but his hands were behind his back. When he brought them into sight, they were holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Haha, that's great Chaz, but I'm not old enough to drink."

"Jude, it's London, who cares?"

"True, True."

He poured the champagne and gave me a glass.

"To London!"

"To London."

We clinked glasses and took a sip.

"So, I guess I should start by saying that your hair looks beautiful when it's blond. How's your family?," he questioned.

"Well, since the last time we talked, I guess you could say that they're not in one piece."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. That happened a while ago. How's the solo thing working out for you?"

"Eh. I decided to cut the solo act and just focus on other people's music."

"That's great. Taking time out of your life to help others."

"Yeah, it's enjoyable. So, how's Tommy?"

I froze. Ugh, I was so stupid. Of course he would ask me, but I wasn't prepared. I finally managed to say.

"I don't know. Things didn't work out so well between us."

"I don't mean to be invasive, but may I ask what happened?"

"Well... our relationship's been going on and off for a while now... After I told him about my record deal here, he... p-proposed to me."

Chaz looked confused as he listened to me.

"At first, I said yes, but at the last minute, I changed my mind and b-broke his h--"

That was it. I couldn't handle it. This was the first time I'd talked about my break-up with Tommy with anyone else. It was too much for me to deal with and so I broke down in tears and sobs. I tried to force them back in, but it didn't work. It made it worse. Usually I didn't cry like this, but I couldn't help it.

The rest of the world just seemed so irrelevant, but when the next thing happened, I almost didn't anticipate it.

**A/N: This chapter wasn't that long, but I think it said a lot. I hope you're excited about what happens next.**


End file.
